Inuyasha one half
by Dark Miko Kagome
Summary: RanmaInuyasha Xover. Kagome's grampa gets hold of water from the Jusenkyo Springs and guess who ends up getting splashed by it? Now Inuyasha turns into a girl everytime he's splashed with cold water and has guys like Kouga flirting with him.
1. I'm a what?

gSouta peacefully walked into the kitchen of his house at the Higurashi Shrine. He glanced around the kitchen looking for something sugary when he noticed a jug of water sitting on the table.

"Oh boy, I'm really thirsty" he said getting a glass and picking up the jar. But within seconds, the jug was snatched from his hands followed by a crotchety voice shouting

"Don't you dare drink this!"

"Grandpa? What's going-"

"Unless you intend on becoming Kagome's little sister, I advise not to drink this"

"Sister!" he asked flabbergasted "What are you talking about?"

"This water" Jii-chan explained giving it a slight shake "Is a very dangerous water. It comes from a Spring in Jusenkyo"

"So what's so bad about it?" Souta asked in curious naivety. 

"Foolish boy!" Jii-chan shouted giving his grandson a rap on the head.

"Oww! Grampa that hurt!" he whined rubbing his bump.

"Each cursed spring has it's own tragic tale and if anyone falls or gets splashed by the spring water, they take the body of the one whom drowned in it. And this water comes from the _'Spring of Drowned Girl_"

"So you're saying that of I drank that water I would've turned into a girl?" he asked in a dreaded tone.

"Exactly!"

"Yikes, that's scary!" he exclaimed edging away from the jug in Jii-chan's hand.

"So I suggest you don't go near it."

"Well then why do you have it then?"

"I'm working on a potion right now and one of the ingredients I need is the claw of a female Kappa. Unfortunately, I only have the claw of a male Kappa so I need to use the water to turn it female"

"Um...okay grandpa" said a sweatdropped Souta.

Meanwhile...

"What a day at school" sighed Kagome walking up the shrine stairs. She crammed so much unfamiliar research about History, Algebra and English that her brain felt like it was sagging from the weight of extra knowledge.

"I can't believe I missed so much." She lamented. " At this rate, I'll never make it into a good high school."

Kagome walked into her house habitually calling out "I'm home!" and walked up the stairs to her room. "Maybe if I ask Inuyasha, he'll let me come home more often so I can study for my tests and-"

Kagome opened her bedroom door only to see an irate hanyou sitting on her bed.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing-"

"It's about time you came home," he said standing up "I was waiting here for hours."

Kagome threw him an exasperated look. "Well, I have school you know and-"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started leading her down the hall.

"Inuyasha! What are you-"

"C'mon. We're leaving now." He said firmly.

"But I've only been home for two days!" protested Kagome "You said I could stay for three!"

"Well I lied." He replied simply "Now let's go"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Kagome planted her feet firmly into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagome," warned Inuyasha "Don't make me carry you."

"You wouldn't dare" challenged Kagome.

"Watch me" Inuyasha grabbed and slung a shouting Kagome over his shoulder and started running out of the house.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! Don't make me say you-know-what"

"Go ahead "he retorted in a snide tone "because you fall to the ground to."

The blurry sight of Inuyasha's feet and constant bumping against his shoulder was making Kagome nauseous.

"Inuyasha! Slow down! You're making me sick!"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and continued running across the shrine.. Meanwhile, Jii-chan was exiting out of the shed carrying the 'cursed water' filled jug muttering to himself "Why didn't it work?"

"Get out of the way old man!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Huh? Ahhhhh!"

Inuyasha ran into Jii-chan from behind whom was tossed up into the air and thrown back ten feet over Inuyasha's shoulder. The water from the jug in his hands was dumped over Inuyasha's head.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" coughed Inuyasha rubbing his face with his left arm. 

"Inuyasha!" squawked Kagome " You just tackled my grandpa! At least stop and see if he's okay!"

"Feh, he's alright!" Inuyasha replied in a strangely high voice.

_"Is it just me or did Inuyasha get smaller? And what's wrong with his voice?"_

Inuyasha, who was soaked with water, jumped into the well with green-face tinted Kagome still over his shoulder. He didn't put her down until they were on the other side of the well. The minute Kagome was on her feet, she started hollering at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're such an impatient jerk!" shouted Kagome "I'm not even home for five minutes and you're already dragging me down the well. You could've at least waited five minutes for me to get my bag. And you ran into my grandpa without helping him. Argh, and I got water in my eyes" Kagome her eyes with her blouse sleeve.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so long to come home I wouldn't have had to bring you like that" he argued in that strangely high voice.

_"Is it just me or does his voice sound like a girl's?"_

"Inuyasha, you are so stub-" she stopped talking when she got a glimpse of Inuyasha.

For a wild second, she thought her eyes were deceiving her and she rubbed her eyes even harder. Kagome oogled at the apparition in front of her.

"Uh...In-Inu...yasha?" stuttered Kagome staring at him.

"Feh, What is it?" he shouted. Kagome's hazel eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Kagome, what are you staring at? You're starting to piss me off" he growled.

"Inuyasha..." she said in a faraway voice "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me!" he said growing more irritated by the second "Who the hell else would it be?"

"But...you're a...girl.." '

"Huh? What are you talking about!" he asked with fear inevitable in his voice.

Kagome absentmindedly patted his ample chest.

"Kagome, what are you...Huh? OH MY KAMI!" he shouted taking a peek at his swollen chest "WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE COME FROM!"

Miko Kagome: What'd you think? I know it's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer. I think Anyways, review


	2. Kagome's lovely friend

Miko Kagome: Hiya Peeps! I'm back and I'm happy I actually got reviews ^_^. Sorry about taking forever to update, my evil teachers take pride in giving me tons of homework [plots to kill evil teachers]. Ummm...anyways, about Inuyasha's female appearence, I decided he's going to have black hair and violet eyes but he's still going to have his doggie ears, fangs, etc. And to avoid confusion, the female Inuyasha will be known as Yasha-chan.  
  
And here's to my reviewers:  
  
Kammy-I'm glad you like my ficcy already. And about the female name, see the explanation above.  
  
EvilRyuA13-Yeah, would be cute to see an Inu girl. I always thought that both Ranma's male and female sides were super kawaii!!!  
  
Linda of Lorule-Heh, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted but none of the Ranma characters are going to appear in this fic. I will have a real Ranma/Inuyasha Xover in the future though.  
  
Cat-Demoness-I was actually going to make Inuyasha look like A. [since in the Ranma 1/2 manga, Ranma's hair and eyes always stayed the same] So sorry if you didn't get your pick.  
  
fluffys-sidesick-Here's the next chapter!  
  
Youkaigirl999-Sorry that I didn't make him look normal but the Inuyasha characters aren't as stupid as some of the characters from Ranma 1/2. And here's the update. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miko Kagome: Ehehehehehehehe, hey Shippo! Come here!  
  
Shippo: What happened?  
  
Miko Kagome:[points at sleeping Inuyasha] Watch this!  
  
Inuyasha: ~_~ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Miko Kagome: [Takes a permanent black marker and draws something on Inu's face]  
  
Shippo:[sniggers] Should we wake him up?  
  
Miko Kagome: No, let's just leave him. And tell the nice folks the disclaimer.  
  
Shippo: Miko does not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this fic.  
  
Miko Kagome: And this fic is rated pg-13 for some swearing and sexual humor. So clear out Shippo.  
  
Shippo: [Pouts] Dammit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*In the Feudal Era where we last left off....  
  
"OH MY KAMI!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE COME FROM?"  
  
"And your voice too. And your face! And since when is your hair black?"  
  
"Black?! My hair's silver baka!"she grabbed a handful and held it out "See?! Sil-What the hell?!"  
  
"And your eyes are violet too."  
  
"But it's daytime and the new moon isn't for a while! It must be...I'm dreaming" she said rather unconvincingly "That's right, this is all a bad dream"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "If you're dreaming then I must be dreaming too"  
  
"Shut up dream Kagome. I'll wake up any minute now and everything will be normal and-Owww! Why'd ya pinch me for?"  
  
"Are you awake now?" asked a sweatdropped Kagome.  
  
"Uh, I think so" she muttered stupidly "Kagome, since when have you been my height?"  
  
"Your height? Your my height"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And not only that but you have a girl body...take a look!"  
  
Yasha-chan took a look at his/her reflection in the stream and started screaming again.  
  
"Ahhhh! I am a fucking girl! Who the fuck would do such a thing to me?!"  
  
Kagome, who was starting to get irritated of Yasha-chan's screaming shouted, "Inuyasha, calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?!" she screamed louder "Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A GI-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Kagome slapped some sense into Yasha-chan "Inuyasha, just shut up for a minute and let me think!" Yasha-chan started hyperventilating but she managed to stop screaming and calm down a bit.  
  
Kagome digested the image of the female hanyou in front of her. Although she wouldn't admit it, Yasha-chan actually looked very pretty as a girl. She had long flowing raven hair and mystical violet eyes. In fact, she looked just the same as she looked when he was human except she had the distinguishing features of an Inuyoukai. Also, it seemed that her haori shrunk with her body because it showed off how nicely built she was. Yasha- chan noticed her staring because her worried look turned into a scowl and she growled "Will you stop checking me out?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you look so different"  
  
"Of course I look different! I'm a-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know already. Tell me something I don't know" Kagome sighed and muttered "This isn't good."  
  
"Ya damn right this isn't good!"  
  
"But what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do?" shouted Yasha-chan "I can't stay a girl! We got to find a way to turn me back into a guy!"  
  
"I have an idea," said Kagome "Let's go down to Kaede's and see if she can find something that that'll turn you back into a guy"  
  
"What? And let the others see me like this?" she argued. "No way in hell."  
  
"Do have you have any better ideas?" asked Kagome coldly.  
  
"Feh.." but Inuyasha walked back with Kagome to the village.  
  
~Ugh, I don't even want to think how the other's are going to react to this~  
  
*Meanwhile...Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara back in Kaede's hut.....  
  
"I wonder when Inuyasha is going to come back with Kagome" said Sango playing with Kirara.  
  
"Hey look! There's Kagome! " pointed Shippo looking out the window "But who's that girl coming with her?"  
  
"A girl you say?" asked Miroku who became very interested "She might me one of Kagome's friends. Let's go introduce ourselves."  
  
"Look there's the others" said Kagome cheerfully.  
  
"Yippie" muttered Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
Miroku was the first to reach them.  
  
"Hello Kagome" he said in the proper fashion "And who's your lovely friend?" he added in a would-be seductive voice.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Yasha-chan blushed but had a look of disgust on her face "What the hell-"  
  
Miroku immediately took Yasha-chan's hands in his "Beautiful Violet-eyed maiden. Will you bear my first child?"  
  
"Miroku you Baka!! Let me go!!" Yasha-chan threw Miroku against the wall of the hut.  
  
"She sure has some strength" said a sweatdropped Sango.  
  
"Good thing that most of the other maiden's only slap him" replied Shippo.  
  
"Guys! It's me! Inuyasha!" she said waving her arms impatiently.  
  
"Inuyasha?" questioned Shippo "But Inuyasha is a boy. And he has white hair and amber eyes."  
  
Yasha-chan growled in frustration, "I can't explain the hair or the eyes. Hell, I can't even explain why I'm a girl!"  
  
"Hmmm...she does have the same haori as Inuyasha" said Sango.  
  
Shippo jumped on top of Yasha-chan's head. "And she's got the ears.."  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Yaah!" Shippo jumped off her head and into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Look guys, " Kagome interrupted "I can prove that it's Inuyasha. Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha's pretty face slammed against the floor. "Owwww....bitch..."  
  
"That's him all right"  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku getting up "Let me take a closer look"  
  
Miroku lowered himself to Yasha-chan's level and leaned down so close that his face was an inch from Yasha-chan's.  
  
"Miroku, what are you.....AHHHH! YOU FUCKING LECHER!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku square in the face so hard that he went flying out of the hut.  
  
"What happened?!" asked Kagome and Sango in unison.  
  
"The fuckin perv groped me! He actually groped me!!" Yasha-chan was nearly in hysterics.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down! It's no big deal! Believe me, I've been there."  
  
Kagome then turned her attention to the dazed houshi "Miroku, you hentai! What's wrong with you groping Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I just wanted to see if it was real!" said a knocked out Miroku @_@.  
  
"What is with all ye noise?" came Kaede's voice. The elderly miko walked into the hut carrying a basket of herbs and noticed a pissed off looking female hanyou.  
  
"Kagome, might I ask ye who is this young hanyou maiden?"  
  
Yasha-chan lost it. "I'm not a maiden!! I'm Inuyasha, you old hag! Alright! I'M A BOY!!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked raising an eyebrow " Oh my, what has happened to thee? You take the body of a young woman"  
  
"I don't know what the hell happened to me, okay? Just, can you find a way to turn me back into a guy?!"  
  
Kaede sighed "I'll try to find a way to turn ye back into a male. But none of my remedies show how to turn a female into male"  
  
-A few hours later-  
  
"Here, Inuyasha. Drink this" she said handing him a cup filled with a green foul-smelling potion.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yasha-chan nauseously who was already queasy from drinking many different potions. "It's essence of dried newt boiled with almond tree bark"  
  
Yasha-chan-who already looked like she was going to vomit-held her nose and chugged the whole potion down. Five seconds later, Yasha-chan clutched her stomach tightly and fell back moaning. "No more potions...."  
  
Shippo, who was sitting next to Miroku, whispered to the houshi, "Inuyasha looks kinda pretty as a girl."  
  
Yasha-chan's sensitive ears immediately picked up the comment and she lifted Shippo by tail shouting "What did you say?!"  
  
"I said you looked pret-Oww!!"  
  
"Shut up! I do not!!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Leave Shippo alone!" shouted Kagome  
  
"Did you hear what he called me? He said I looked pretty!!"  
  
"But you are pretty" argued Shippo  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Inuyasha, just let him go" said Miroku warily.  
  
"Fine" Yasha-chan dropped Shipp with a thud.  
  
After a while, Sango broke the ice by asking, "Inuyasha how do you think you were turned into a girl?"  
  
"Well, I didn't notice it until Kagome pointed it out"  
  
"Kagome, was he always a girl?"  
  
"No. He was a guy when he came into my house and when we left. It was only when we came back here that I saw he was a girl"  
  
"Do you think someone like Naraku put a spell on you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head "That's not possible. I didn't detect any signs of evil or magic when we came here. Inuyasha, how do you think this happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I remember running to the well with you over my shoulder and..."  
  
Suddenly, Yasha-chan had a flashback of running into Kagome's grandpa and being splashed by water and...  
  
"It was your damn grandfather!" shouted Yasha-chan pointing an accusing finger at Kagome "The old greezer probably got mad at me for crashing into him and he put a spell on me"  
  
"That's impossible, he couldn't have possibly put a spell over you so fast"  
  
"Well, I don't care. I'm going to have a little chat with the old man"  
  
"Wait Inuyasha," said Kagome "I'm coming with you"  
  
"Feh...whatever" she replied ~Just wait till I get my hands on that old man.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miko Kagome: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow but I promise it'll get better.  
  
Inuyasha:[Wakes up] Huh?  
  
Kikyou: Oh Inuyasha! You like dead girls?! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha:What?! [looks in the mirror and sees 'I LIKE DEAD GIRLS' written on his forehead]  
  
Everybody: [points at him] Hahahahahhaha  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!  
  
Miko Kagome:[peaks out from her hiding spot] Bwahahahaha, eep!  
  
Shippo:[Holds up a sign that says 'Review and get a cookie']  
  
Miko Kagome:And my friend was reading this earlier and said she couldn't understand some of the Japanese words in this fic. So here's a brief lesson in Japanese.  
  
Baka-Idiot  
  
Hanyou-Half-demon  
  
Hentai-pervert  
  
Houshi-Monk  
  
Inuyoukai-Dog Demon  
  
Kami-God  
  
Kaori-The kimono that Inuyasha wears.  
  
Miko-Priestess/Shrine Maiden  
  
Osuwari-Sit  
  
Youkai-Demon 


	3. The sort of cure

Miko Kagome: Hey people I'm back! I've been kind of busy lately, what with final exams coming up and my job. Plus, I'm working on other fanfics. So expect 'Lost Soul' and 'Wishing for Yesterday' to appear within the next few days. Wanna know what they're about? Read my profile. Well, here's a cheap promotion to my fellow reviewers.  
  
Noemi-Diaz-I'm glad you like the chappie. Hasta Luego? Err, I can never remember any spanish words and I'm half hispanic. Stupid brain.. [Bonks head]  
  
MistyAHamham-Oooh, if you draw a picture of Yasha-chan could you pwease send it to me??? Misty anime eyes Heh, I've been searching the net for something that looks close to Yasha-chan with no success.  
  
Abbil-Me glad's you likey the ficcy   
  
BakaBokken-Easy with the laughing there, you don't wanna split your sides, lol. And if you think it's funny now, wait till Inu's rivals see him grins evilly  
  
midnight smile-Knowing the hentai Miroku is, he'd grope anything with two legs and curves.  
  
Shiami-Don't have a panic attack, XD, here's the update.  
  
Doggie-Love-I'm glad you love my fic plot. I've always wanted to mix Ranma and Inuyasha together.  
  
Inuyashafan65-Don't worry, Kouga will be coming realllllly soon.  
  
Cat-Demoness-Here's a cookie but you can't have the shiny thing. It's mine I tell you! MINE! Mwahahahahaha cough cough hahahaha!  
  
KougaFangirl12345-EWWWW! I may be evil but I wouldn't do something THAT cruel to Inuyasha. [Unless this was a yaoi fic] You'll find out what Fluffy does in the next few chapters.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Miko Kagome:Miroku, do the honors.  
  
Miroku: Miko does not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.  
  
Miko Kagome: But I'd like to own Fluffy!   
  
Sesshomaru:Please stop calling me that or I will have to hurt you.  
  
Miroku:All the Inuyasha characters mentioned in this fic are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Miko Kagome:Who's a very awesome woman by the way!  
  
Miroku:She also owns Inuyasha and you don't.  
  
Miko Kagome:[Gives him a hateful glare] Okay you've made your point.  
  
Inuyasha:And this whole fic is just bullshit in my opinion!  
  
Sesshomaru:You're just angry because you turn into a girl in this fic.  
  
Inuyasha:Coming from a guy who's mistaken for a girl 95% of the time.  
  
Sesshomaru: I can't help it if I'm a sexy bishouen.  
  
Miko Kagome: [holds up a sign that says 'Inuyasha Kicks Ass!']  
  
Sesshomaru: Actually, that sign doesn't 'say' anything. Signs don't talk.  
  
Miko Kagome: Okay [presses button on the back of the sign so that, in her voice, it says 'Inuyasha Kicks Ass!']  
  
Sesshomaru: oO I stand corrected.  
  
Miko Kagome: I love a youkai who can admit his mistakes.[Leans over to glomp him]  
  
Inuyasha:[Runs over to separate them] Kami, I have to turn into a girl, Miroku gropes me and now you're a whore?  
  
Miko Kagome: [vein popping in forehead] WHAT?!  
  
Inuyasha: [Nervously] Uh..heh...what I meant was..  
  
Miko Kagome:OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha:Oof!...bitch...  
  
Sesshomaru: [Sweatdropped] On with the fic.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kagome and Yasha-chan went through the well back to Present Tokyo.  
  
"Wait here" said Kagome as she ran toward her house calling 'Grandpa!'  
  
Yasha-chan sniffed the air until it hit her...  
  
"I can smell the old man's stench" muttered Yasha-chan through clenched teeth. "He's in there" Yasha-chan sped off into the Shrine and found Ji-chan sitting down calmly drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"You!" shouted Yasha-chan pointing an clawed finger at him.  
  
"Ah, back I see," said Ji-chan lightly, "So you discovered the effects of the cursed water."  
  
"Cursed...water?!" growled Yasha-chan with a vein popping in her forehead.  
  
"Yes, that water you got splashed is from Jusnekyo."  
  
"Jusenkyo?!"  
  
"Yes, and the water that's cursed you comes from the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'"  
  
"Spring of Drowned Girl?!"  
  
Yasha-chan grabbed Ji-chan by the front of his robes and started shaking him violently shouting, "You old bastard! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your stupid cursed water I'd still be a boy!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Unhand me you monster!"  
  
Kagome suddenly came into the shrine saying, "Inuyasha he's not in-" only to find Yasha-chan manhandling her grandfather.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Yasha-chan louder than she ever screamed when she was sat  
  
Boy, I guess he's more of a sissy when he's a girl thought a sweatdropped Kagome.  
  
After the spell faded, Yasha-chan stood up and started screaming at Kagome, "That hurts more when I'm a girl you know! You forgot that I have a sensitive chest now!"  
  
"Oops! I forgot. Heh heh, sorry."  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry?!"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha. Calm down. Grandpa, can you tell me why is Inuyasha a girl?"  
  
"Certainly Kagome"  
  
Ji-chan told Kagome all about the Cursed Springs of China.  
  
"You mean those cursed springs that you're always ranting about? I thought that it was just a legend"  
  
"Does it look like the effects are legend?" asked Yasha-chan sarcastically.  
  
Kagome ignored Yasha-chan and asked "Grandpa, is there a way to turn Inuyasha back?"  
  
"Of course there is," he replied matter-of-factly "The curse isn't permanent!"  
  
Ji-chan went over to Yasha-chan and poured hot water from the tea kettle over her head.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Inuyasha hitting Ji-chan over the head with the kettle, "That's really hot you know!"  
  
"Yeah but you're a boy now" pointed out Kagome  
  
"Huh? Hell yeah! Alright I'm a guy again!" he said jumping for joy.  
  
"Yes you are but there's one problem," continued Ji-chan "Hot water turns you into a boy but when doused with cold water-"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Huh? What the hell!?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" called Mrs. Higurashi from outside the window with a hose in her hands "I was watering the flowers and I accidentally sprayed the window"  
  
"You turn back into a girl..."  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration, "This is going to be a problem"  
  
"Ya damn right this is going to be a problem!" said Yasha-chan in her girlish voice.  
  
"Grampa, isn't there any way to keep Inuyasha but turning into a guy permanently?!"  
  
"Hmmm..." Ji-chan paused in thought for a minute before shouting "Ah-ha!"  
  
"What? Is there a way to keep me a guy permanently?"  
  
"Nope. Absolutely not"  
  
Yasha-chan and Kagome fell anime style. [A.N.-Sorry I just couldn't resist. I love it when anime characters drop to the floor when someone says something stupid]  
  
"Well, what I am supposed to do when it rains? Or when I need to take a bath?"  
  
"Stay indoors when it rains and take baths in hot springs. Not to worry dear lad. With a couple of extra precautions, you'll live an almost normal- "  
  
BONK!  
  
"Oww, what'd you do that for?! Oww! That's hurts!" whined Ji-chan with tears streaming down his face anime style.  
  
"Look old man! I don't want to waste my life taking extra precautions and forever being scared of cold water. So you better find a way or you'll be sorry!" she growled shaking her fist at him.  
  
"Yaah! Okay okay! I think I have an idea that might work. It's very slim but it's worth a try. At Jusenkyo, they have over a hundred cursed springs. They're bound to have a 'Spring of Drowned Boy'. I'll write to the guide and ask him if he can send me a jar filled with water from the 'Spring of Drowned Boy'. Then, I'll pour it on you and you won't have to fear cold water anymore"  
  
"That's great, well then hurry up and get it!"  
  
"Hold your horses. Jusenkyo Springs is all the way in China. It could take weeks, maybe even months for it to come"  
  
"Weeks! Listen, I don't have that kind of time old man!"  
  
"Well let me put it this way youkai, what choice do you have?"  
  
Yasha-chan growled in anger but the old man was right.  
  
"So I suggest you be patient and just try to cope with what you are"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha" said Kagome pouring hot water from the tea kettle onto his head "Let's go back"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
'Great. I wonder how long I'm going to have to live like this'

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Shippo, could you please fill this pot with water from the stream outside?"  
  
"Sure Kaede-sama" he said taking the pot and walking out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" exclaimed Miroku, "You're back and you're a boy again!"  
  
"Feh, yeah no kidding"  
  
"My grandpa told us the cure. Who would've thought that all we needed was hot-"  
  
Inuyasha immediately clapped her mouth shut before she could reveal any more.  
  
"Alright, we found the cure okay?" said Inuyasha while trying to maintain a struggling Kagome "So no more talking about it! I don't want anyone to bring this incident up ever-"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Kaede, here's the-wooooah!" Shippo tripped over Inuyasha as the pot flung from his hands and...  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
onto Inuyasha's head...  
  
"Grrrrr!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're body looks smaller than before!"  
  
"Shippo.." echoed Yasha-chan's girl voice in the pot.  
  
"Huh?" he asked removing the pot only to find himself face-to-face with a snarling female hanyou.  
  
"Shippo, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Yasha-chan proceeded to chase Shippo all over the hut.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Inuyasha-ow! Stop! Ow! What did I do-Owwie!" Shippo jumped into the protection of Kagome's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha, it was an accident" said Kagome "Leave Shippo alone!"  
  
"He just gave away my secret!"  
  
"What?" asked Sango "That cold water turns you into a girl?"  
  
"Argh," Yasha-chan slumped to the floor "great!"  
  
"Kaede, could you boil some water?"  
  
"Hai, Kagome"  
  
Kaede boiled a pot of water while Yasha-chan sat in the corner grumbling under her breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't see why you would be so mad just because we know your secrets," said Kagome pouring hot water over her head.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, we're your friends" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah but now you guys know my New Moon secret. You know my girl changing secret. What's next? You guys are gonna know my Ramen Fetish?"  
  
"What Ramen fetish?" asked Miroku, Shippo and Sango in unison.  
  
"Um...uh..."  
  
"Hey what's that?" interrupted Kagome pointing outside.  
  
"Look's like some kind of storm" said Miroku. The Inuyasha-tachi ran outside of the hut to investigate.  
  
"Looks like some kind of a tornado" said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, mixed with a sandstorm" added Shippo.  
  
"Wait! Do you think it could be-"  
  
"Oh great" growled Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga, "The last thing we need is that wolf bastard here."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Miko Kagome:Hehe, I know I'm evil to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. [presses repeat to "My Will" on her Radio]  
  
Inuyasha:Will you change that damn song already?!?!  
  
Miko Kagome:Why?  
  
Sesshomaru:You've played that song for the last hour!  
  
Mirkou:It's causing us unbearable torture listening to the same lyrics over and over again!  
  
Miko Kagome:-- And your point is?  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru & Miroku: CHANGE THE FREAKIN SONG ALREADY!!!!  
  
Miko Kagome: Okay [presses forward button]  
  
Inuyasha:[Sigh] Thank Kami.  
  
Miko Kagome: [plays it to "My Will" English version]  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru & Miroku:THAT'S EVEN WORST!!!!!!  
  
Miko Kagome:[scowls] Quiet! Or I'll make you listen to that Hamtaro song.  
  
Inuyasha:NO! Anything but that!  
  
Sesshomaru:We'll be good!  
  
Miroku:Yes! please, anything but that vile music!  
  
Miko Kagome: Men are so easy to control. Now do my bidding and review! 


	4. Kouga meet Yashachan

> Miko Kagome: [Sweatdrops as various fruits and vegetables are being chucked at her] Yeah yeah, [Dodges a pineapple] I know it's been two weeks since I did an update but I have a life to maintain you know. I've been studying for finals all week so I haven't had time to update. But the good news is that school's almost over and I'll be able to update more. So let's go on with the usual.  
  
Midnight Smile-Mwahahahahaha! I know I'm evil to Inuyasha , but it's fun being evil! Join the fun!  
  
Devil-Kouga flirting with Yasha-chan? Read and find out!  
  
Cat-Demoness-Actually Barney isn't that bad, it's very educational. XD, don't worry I'll update as long as you don't make me watch Hamtaro. [Shudders]  
  
somerandomotakuw/nothingbettertodothansitaroundreadingfanfics-Heh, you're not the only random otaku w/ nothing better to do than sit around read fanfics.  
  
Youkaigirl99-I'll it took a bit to update but I have outside of fanfiction ya know.[Like Kagome has a life outside of collecting jewels]  
  
Noemi-Diaz-Here's the next chapter.  
  
Abbil-Deprived of sleep eh? Drink Starbucks, that's all I drink!  
  
spelbound-Here's the next chapter.  
  
Silvermoon-Don't worry, I like this story too much to discontinue it. And Sesshomaru will come in later chapters.  
  
Foxfire The Great Demon-Yasha-chan does have black hair and violet eyes. And how would Yasha-chan affect his/her and Kagome's relationship? I never thought of that. But remember, Yasha-chan is Inuyasha in a girls form.  
  
BakaBokken-Hehe, you'll find out what Kouga does in thsi chapter .  
  
Angel of Hell-Don't worry you don't have to do my bidding. I've already got three guys to do that. [Grins evilly]
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> Miko Kagome: Okay my muses, I'm back. And I've brought a special guest with me.  
  
Kouga:Yeah, it's me Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha:Kouga? You brought that wimpy wolf here?!  
  
Kouga:Shut up mutt face. My woman said I could be here.  
  
Inuyasha:YOU'RE WOMAN?! I'll kick your ass!  
  
Miko Kagome:Inuyasha, stop being a jerk!  
  
Inuyasha:Feh...what'd ya gonna do? Osuwari me? I already ripped the head off your plush Ryo-ohki [holds up severed Ryo-ohki head]  
  
Miko Kagome:NOOOOO! That's it! [puts on the Hamtaro song]  
  
Inuyasha:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
[Vileness of the unholy music of Hamtaro fills everyone's ears]  
  
Miroku:[covers his ears] Such evil...  
  
Kouga: Kouga likes it! [Starts shaking his groovy thing]  
  
Shippou:I like it too!  
  
Sesshomaru:Kami, please kill me!  
  
Kouga:Kouga getting down wit his groovy thing!  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome! Make it stop! It burns!  
  
Miko Kagome:[Puts on earmuffs] -- Anyways, here's the next chapter
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> A.N.- Heh, I always thought Kouga had a touch of Kuno from Ranma 1/2 [without the insanity] so he might have a little bit of Kuno in him.
> 
> Inuyasha and Kouga stood forehead to forehead growling at each other.  
  
"Whattya want you mangy wolf?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Calm down mutt face, I only came here to see my woman" he said turning his back to Inuyasha to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome naturally blushed at Kouga's words while it seemed to enrage Inuyasha further. Kouga walked up to Kagome and took her small hands in his.  
  
"Kagome, it's been a while since we've last seen each other. I just had to see you"  
  
"Uh...yeah..."  
  
But suddenly, Kagome and Kouga were separated by an extremely pissed off hanyou. Kagome shot Inuyasha an annoyed look.  
  
"Kagome, don't you dare go near that bastard!"  
  
"Heh, who do you think you are mutt face, her mother?"  
  
"How many times do I have top freakin tell you? KAGOME'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't so bone stupid you'd be able to understand that I've claimed her as my mate"  
  
"Who you calling stupid, you retarded wolf?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were practically bellowing in each other's faces while a sweatdropped Kagome stood to the side watching.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku, Sango and Shippo decided to head back to the village.  
  
"Don't you think we should break this up?" asked Sango walking along side Miroku.  
  
"Let's just leave this spat to Kagome"  
  
"I'm with you" said Shippo.  
  
When Kagome saw that only Kirara remained, she decided it was time to break up this petty argument.  
  
"[Sigh] Will you two please stop fighting?" she asked irritably getting in between the two.  
  
"You're right," said Kouga "I'm through with fighting over this subject"  
  
"Eh?" this was going the way Kagome hadn't expected.  
  
"Kagome, get this wimpy wolf to shut up once and for all and tell him you are not his woman!"  
  
"Wha? I.."  
  
"Kagome, get it through this dog turd's thick head and tell him that you are my woman." "Huh? I...I..."  
  
"Come Kagome, just say it!" urged Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen, I'm trying to find peace here."  
  
"Peace has nothing to do with this!" shouted Inuyasha  
  
"So what do you choose Kagome? You claim that you're the proud mate of the Great Wolf Prince to this mangy half-breed."  
  
"Choose the wolf bastard! I fuckin dare you!"  
  
"Uh..uh.." Poor Kagome was so flustered; she didn't know what to do. This was one situation that she hoped she never had to confront.  
  
"Come on Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's eyes darted from Inuyasha to Kouga.  
  
"Eh...uh...um...I.. Look! It's a giant bear youkai charging down the mountain toward us!"  
  
"Huh?" said Inuyasha and Kouga in unison.  
  
Kagome took the few precious seconds to jump on Kirara "Go Kirara!" and speed off into the blue sky.  
  
"Huh? I don't see anything" said Kouga scratching his head.  
  
"You idiot! There is no bear youkai! It was a ruse for her to get away"  
  
"Um...I knew that..."
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> Kagome sped off on Kirara as fast as she could. She went past the village, past the well, past the forest of Inuyasha and finally stopped at a small lake at the bottom of a cliff.  
  
"Thanks Kirara" she said jumping off the cat youkai. Kirara transformed from a giant saber-toothed cat back into a cute little kitten. Kirara jumped onto Kagome's lap as Kagome pondered with her thoughts. Of course, despite Kouga's constant reminders, she would never consider herself 'his woman' but if she admitted it to Inuyasha, then she could never throw it in his face. But declaring herself as 'Kouga's woman' would only encourage the Wolf Prince and land her in another fight with Inuyasha.  
  
"[Sigh] I just hope Inuyasha forgets about this by the time he finds me" she muttered while scratching Kirara's ears.
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> "Where the hell are you going?" said Inuyasha to Kouga.  
  
"Feh, what does it look like? I'm going after her."  
  
"Going after her? It's because of your stupid pressurizing ass that Kagome ran off!"  
  
"Because of me? You're the one who's always yelling at her! At least I treat her with respect. And I'll remind her that when I get to her."  
  
"Not unless I reach her first!"  
  
"Feh, I'll reach Kagome before you're halfway there."  
  
"Even with those shards jammed up in your scrawny little legs, I can still beat you"  
  
"I'd like to see you try"  
  
Both youkai's sped off in two different directions as they tried to follow Kagome's scent. Even going at his fastest, Inuyasha just couldn't keep with Kouga. He was still a good distance ahead of Inuyasha.  
  
_'I just can't let that wolf bastard reach Kagome before me..'_  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's nose picked up Kagome's scent west than the route he and Kouga were going. And judging by Kouga's determination, he hadn't picked it up at all.  
  
_'Feh, this idiot's so dense that he's going to take the long way'_  
  
Inuyasha made a turn to his left and continued to follow Kagome's scent until he was standing at the edge of a cliff.  
  
_'Kagome is right below this cliff, I can smell her.'_  
  
Without thinking, Inuyasha carelessly jumped off the cliff into the thick clouds, gloating at the thought of seeing Kouga's face when he got to Kagome before him.  
  
_'Heh, I can't wait to see the look on that wolf bastard's fa-'_  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down and saw that he was falling right over a lake.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was falling at such a drastic speed, that there was no way to prevent it.  
  
"DAMMIT-"  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and expected to be soaked but to his surprise, he was hanging in midair.  
  
"What the.." To this extreme luck, his haori had caught the branch of a tree towering over the lake and mercifully spared him from splashing into the lake.  
  
"Feh, looks like luck is on my-"  
  
CRACK!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Inuyasha immediately scrambled out of the lake onto store but he was already a girl.  
  
"Great." muttered Yasha-chan shaking herself off like a dog. "Me and my big fuckin mouth"  
  
Yasha-chan jumped into the tree and sat on a tree branch. She removed her haori pants, twisting the water out of them.  
  
"Boy, that was smart of you" said a voice from below.  
  
"Huh?" she looked down to see an annoyed looking Kagome.  
  
"Jumping off a cliff and into a lake on your own free will just to beat Kouga"  
  
"Myahhh, shut up!" sneered Yasha-chan making faces at Kagome.  
  
"Well, you're lucky Kouga didn't see you..." Kagome's voice trailed off  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers and looked liked she saw a ghost.  
  
"Kagome, what are you..." Yasha-chan turned her head and saw with horror that Kouga was standing right across the lake.  
  
"K-Kouga..." Kagome stuttered nervously.  
  
Yasha-chan ducked under the branches to prevent Kouga from seeing her. 'I can't believe I'm hiding from the wimpy wolf.'  
  
"Feh, look's like I beat the dog mutt" he said crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Kagome!" he called. Kouga jumped over the lake right next to Kagome and right under Yasha-chan.  
  
"Good, we're finally alone." he said in a soft tone causing Kagome to blush. Kouga walked toward Kagome and suddenly pulled her in an embrace. "You have no idea how long I've wanted it to be like this" he whispered in her ear. Kagome turned beet red but didn't make any attempt to push him away. Yasha-chan was livid, growling menacingly from the branches.  
  
_'Trying to make a fuckin move on Kagome right under my nose?! Oh hell no!'_  
  
Kouga released Kagome and turned his head sharply up to the branches when he heard a rustle in the tree above him.  
  
"Who the hell's there?" he snapped "Is that you mutt face? Spying on us from the trees? How lowly can you get."  
  
Suddenly, a red blur jumped from the tree and landed on the ground right between him and Kagome. Kouga saw that it was not Inuyasha but a hanyou girl with long black hair and dark violet eyes glaring at him. Her red haori coat draped over her bare knees, looking like she was wearing a dress with wide sleeves.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling mutt face you fuckin wolf?" she growled at him.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were a white-haired mutt named Inutrasha" he replied.  
  
"Huh?" Yasha-chan realized that Kouga hadn't seen her fall into the lake. That meant he didn't know that she was Inuyasha. Yasha-chan would've been happy if she wasn't so angry. But she wasn't stupid enough to reveal her true identity.  
  
"But that mutt might be skulking around here," muttered Kouga to himself. "Hey! Violet-eyed girl! Have you seen a white-haired half-breed around here?"  
  
"No" she replied resisting the urge to rip his head off.  
  
"Feh, I guess I scared the dog turd," he gloated "He probably ran home with his tail between his legs. He has no balls at-"  
  
Kouga didn't finish the sentence because Yasha-chan stuffed his face him a knuckle sandwich, knocking him on his ass.  
  
"Oww...that'd you do that for?" growled Kouga rubbing his face.  
  
"Have a problem with half-breeds? Come on Kouga, I can take you on any day!"  
  
Kouga looked at Yasha-chan with a 'You gotta be kidding' look.  
  
"I don't fight girls" he said simply  
  
"Girls?!" shouted Yasha-chan with a vein popping in her forehead "I'll show you girl!"  
  
"Inu...uh...Yasha-chan!" shouted Kagome "This really isn't the time to pick a fight!"  
  
"No Kagome. I'm gonna teach this mangy wolf some respect" She didn't care if she was a girl. This was the time he had a chance to kick Kouga's ass.
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> Miko Kagome: Mwahahahaha, yes I'm evil enough to leave you on another cliffhanger. [Dodges thrown fruit and vegetables] So the next chapter will be Yasha-chan VS. Kouga!  
  
Kouga:So who's this Yasha-chan?  
  
Inuyasha:Um...I have no idea.  
  
Miko Kagome:On the bright side, this was the chapter Kouga made his debut.  
  
Kikyou: That's not fair! When do I come in?  
  
Miko Kagome:Oh shut up Kikyou! Nobody cares! You wanna know why? Because everybody hates you!  
  
Kikyou: Waaaah! [runs away crying]  
  
Sesshomaru: Nobody hates me.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate you.  
  
Sesshomaru:[pushes Inuyasha away] That's right. Everybody loves me!  
  
Shippo:Not to mention your millions of fangirls.  
  
Miroku:[mutters] Lucky bastard.  
  
Sesshomaru:Do think I enjoy that? To have millions of girls stalking you? Oh no, here they come. [Runs from stampede of crazed fangirls]  
  
Inuyasha:Ahhh! Stampede! Run!  
  
[Others run away from rabid fangirls]  
  
Random fangirl:I wanna run my fingers through that silky silvery hair.  
  
Another random fangirl :Oh! He's sooooooo sexy!!!!  
  
Miko Kagome:Well review! Gyaaah!!! [gets lost in stampede]


	5. Yashachan VS Kouga!

Miko Kagome: Hey people! Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over a month, my stupid computer broke so I haven't been able to go online. Anyways, I got my first flame or something close to it,

_Please, don't make rude comments about my stuff. Opinoins are like assholes. Everyone has them. If you think my story is a Mary Sue, then don't read it. Just leave me alone!_

She left this after I made a comment about her mary sue. First off Amarina, I have a little thing that could let me say whatever I want called 'Freedom of Speech'. Secondly, if you're going to make a mary sue [hisses] then at least make it original. Mary sues [pukes in the corner]

Anyways, here's to my fellow reviewers.

BakaBokken- Ha XD, yeah I did steal that scene from Ranma. There will be a couple of Ranma components every now and then. I love Rumiko-san!

Devil-Yes, Sesshomaru is indeed going to be in this fic. He should appear in the next chapter.

Doggie-Love-Here's the next update.

Cat-Demoness-Teletubbies?! [Hisses] The evilest of all evil!

Kiroku-I'm a Miroku fan also. So at least he has two fans.

Lady Netiri-I don't blame you about hating your muse. I hate my muses too. [Looks at hurt muses] Yeah, I'm talking to you! You ate all my pocky!

Youkaigirl99-Heh, it's okay. You're not like Inu because he would've dragged me down the well by now.

shiami-YOUR SESSHOMARU?!!?!!? HE'S MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! XD

And now for you chapter skit:

Miko Kagome:[shouts] You jerk! How dare you use my own personal bathroom and soil it!

Inuyasha:[yells] I said I didn't use your bathroom you loudmouth bitch!

Miko Kagome:Bitch? Osuwari!

Inuyasha:slams into the floor Ooow!

Miroku:What's going on?

Shippo:-- Inuyasha and Miko are fighting...again..

Sango:But why?

Sesshomaru:[appears out of nowhere] I know why. Inuyasha used Miko's own personal bathroom.

Shippo:What's wrong with that?

Sesshomaru:Well, lets just say that he 'marked' his territory on the seat.

Sango & Shippo: 00 Oh....

Inuyasha:I'm telling you I used the hallway bathroom!

Miko Kagome: Yeah sure, mutt face...

Inuyasha:Mutt face? You've been hanging with that wolf turd haven't you?

Miroku:I'll settle this. [Speaks up] Inuyasha, did the bathroom you used have a white bathroom rug or a purple bathroom rug?

Inuyasha:A white one. Why?

Miroku: Well then that means he used the hallway bathroom.

Sango:[to Sesshomaru] But then why did you tell Miko that Inuyasha used her bathroom?

Sesshomaru:I don't know. That's what Naraku told me.

Sango:-- And you believed him?

Miko Kagome:Naraku?!? You mean there's monkey piss all over my bathroom?! I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!! [Runs off]

Sesshomaru: Anyways, read the next chapter before Miko Kagome finds Naraku and kills him.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Yasha-chan glanced up at the sheathed Tetsusaiga resting in the tree branches. "If I use the Tetsusaiga, Kouga'll know it's me for sure"

"Yasha-chan," called Kagome through gritted teeth "I really don't think this is the time to fight!" _'Inuyasha, you are so going to get it when this is over'_

Kouga crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly at Yasha-chan "Mangy wolf am I? If the girl wants to fight, then I'll give her a fight. But don't worry, I'll take it easy on you"

Yasha-chan grinned at Kouga, "Cocky are we? You won't be smiling after I'm though with you" she growled cracking her knuckles. "Have at you Kouga!"

Yasha-chan charged and leaped at Kouga screaming "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" As soon as the claw attack subsided, Yasha-chan landed on the ground and looked around the broken trees. "Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" called Kouga's voice. Yasha-chan whirled around to see Kouga standing a ten feet away.

Kouga smirked. "You gotta be faster than that to beat me"

Yasha-chan roared and charged at Kouga, swinging punches at him but he was always just out of her reach. The thought of not being able to touch Kouga was infuriating Yasha-chan.

"Stop dodging" screamed Yasha-chan in frustration. She soon figured out Kouga's stragedy. Kouga wasn't even trying to hit her. He knew that she wasn't fast enough to touch him so he was merely playing with her until she ran out of energy. "

_That bastard. I'll show him to take me seriously"_ Yasha-chan charged at Kouga, even more determined to kick his ass.

Meanwhile, Kagome tried to watch the fight with squinted eyes but they were moving at such a drastic speed that she could only make out blurs of brown and red. Finally, when her head began to ache from squinting, Kagome gave up trying to watch the fight. She pulled a book from her yellow bag and rested in the shade of the tree.

During their fight, unknown to Yasha-chan, Kouga was checking out her every move. He was amazed at her graceful leaps and swings. She definitely had spirit; he had to give her credit for that. _"Damn! She's so graceful. She's almost as graceful as Kagome. No! Better than Kagome, Kagome could never attempt such feats."_ Kouga took a good look at her; _"But she's not as good as me"._

It was almost as if Yasha-chan had heard his thoughts because she screwed her face up in rage and slashed at Kouga's face, nearly ripping it off. Kouga landed on the ground feeling a searing pain on the right side of his face. Yasha-chan's claw had nicked his cheek. Kouga touched the slash and looked at Yasha-chan. "

Hey you're not bad for a girl" he called "_And a pretty girl too_" he said as an afterthought.

Yasha-chan's face reddened at his remark "Grrr, you bastard! Stop calling me a girl!"

Suddenly, Kouga saw stars as his face felt like it smashed into a brick wall. Kouga jumped back and touched his throbbing nose. He brought his hand to his eyes and saw that blood was running down his fingers. Kouga clenched his fist in anger.

"You little bitch" he growled "No one makes me bleed my own blood and gets away with it" Lightning swift, Kouga charged and landed a powerful blow in Yasha-chan's stomach. With a cry of pain, Yasha-chan was thrown back ten feet and landed on her back making a long streak on the grass.

"Hey Kagome, did you see that...Huh?!" Kouga sweatdropped when he saw that Kagome was sitting by the tree, completely ignoring the fight.

But then a red blur flashed in front of Kouga's eyes and he felt a kick to his stomach followed by a chop from the back. Clutching his stomach, Kouga fell to his knees groaning.

Kagome momentarily looked away from her book and was shocked to see Kouga on the ground clutching his knees and Yasha-chan standing above him. Kagome got up and sprinted toward them.

"Okay, that's enough Yasha-chan!" shouted Kagome. Kagome looked down at the injured Kouga. He looked pretty beat up with a bloody nose but nothing serious. Yasha-chan ignored Kagome and smirked at the fallen Kouga

"Never underestimate a hanyou you wolf bastard" she growled kicking him in the stomach. "And by the way, Inuyasha's an even better fighter than me"

Yasha-chan would've continued gloating over her victory if she hadn't caught sight of Kagome starting to mouth 'Osuwari'. Yasha-chan immediately fetched her pants and Tetsusaiga and followed Kagome to Kirara.

"So Kagome, what did you think of...?" Yasha-chan noticed that Kagome was completely ignoring her as she got on Kirara. "Whatever" Yasha-chan tried jumping on Kirara only to be pushed off by Kagome.

"Hey, what was that for?" said Yasha-chan getting to her feet.

"You can walk back to the village" Kagome said coldly. Yasha-chan was about to protest but the angry look on Kagome's face kept her from doing so. Kirara took off into the air with Kagome on her back and disappeared into the blue sky.

"Great, Kagome's angry with me and now I gotta walk back to the village" grumbled Yasha-chan.

Sometime later

"Inuyasha there you are" said Shippo "Why are you a girl? And what happened to Kouga?"

Yasha-chan walked toward them with a smug look. "Guess who beat up Kouga as a girl?"

"Oh" said Miroku thoughtfully "So that's why Kagome is so angry"

"What?!" cried Yasha-chan in disbelief "She's still mad?"

"Yeah" said Shippo "She's been fuming ever since she got back on Kirara mumbling 'Wait until I get my hands on Inuyasha' "

Yasha-chan grimaced. Kagome could be pretty scary and violent when mad. "I better go talk to her".

Yasha-chan sniffed for Kagome's scent and found her sitting against the Goshimboku. As a precaution, Yasha-chan took refuge in the tree branches above and looked down at Kagome to see how angry she was. She looked irritated. Kagome was sitting against the trunk of the tree lost in her thoughts until she heard rustling in the branches above her. "Osuwari" she muttered. There was the sound of splintering branches and a long shriek before the hanyou crashed into the ground next to her. As soon as the spell subsided, Yasha- chan scrambled to her feet screaming, "What's wrong with you? You could've just called me and I would've been down in a second!"

"Well it serves you right" shouted Kagome turning away.

"Serves what right? Why are you so angry with me? Just tell me!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome whirled around to face her "That fight wasn't necessary!"

"Whattya mean 'it wasn't necessary?' "Yasha-chan mimicked "He insulted me as a hanyou so I had to teach him a lesson"

"That's baloney! You only used that as an excuse to fight him. Kouga insults you all the time and you never picked a fight with him."

"Nah uh. I would've fought him millions of times but you never let me. The opportunity happened to come by because Kouga didn't know it was me as a girl and I knew you couldn't stop me because you wouldn't rat me out and...I...uh..." Yasha-chan realized the mistake of explaining herself the second she saw Kagome's angry look intensify. She had just given herself away.

"No wait!" she stammered putting her hands defensively in front of her face, "What I meant was..."

"OSUWARI!!"

Kagome got up and stormed off in the direction in of the village, angrier than ever.

"Oww...". Yasha-chan pulled her face from the dirt and struggled to her feet. Muttering something about crazy wenches, Yasha-chan walked around the outskirts of the village until night fell. Yasha-chan looked at her reflection in the stream and realized that she had been a girl for hours without even knowing it.

"Ugh, I better turn back into a guy before I get used to this". Yasha-chan walked to a Hot Springs that was within walking distance of the village. Yasha-chan undressed and blushed deeply at the reflection of her naked female body in the moonlight.

"Ahh, it's great to feel something down there" muttered Inuyasha patting a forbidden spot between his legs. Inuyasha, now male, stretched his arms and leaned against the rocks letting the soothing warm water ease his sore muscles. He couldn't help but think how speedy he was as a girl. As a female, he was much faster and he could move around move easily. And the small female could do things this strong male body could never accomplish.

"I wonder how the Tetsusaiga would work as a..." Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he suddenly realized what he was saying. "What am I saying? I'm starting to sound like I'm enjoying this" Chills ran down his spine at the very thought of enjoying being female. "I like being a male thank you very much" he said to himself. "The steam's probably getting to me. I should get out" he muttered while wading to the bank.

Kagome returned to the village in a furious mood. She couldn't believe Inuyasha used her own trust against her. He knew that she would never tell Kouga his secret and he took advantage of it.

"Oooh, he makes me so mad. If he were here right now I'd just osuwari him". Kagome stopped and listened to hear a thump in case Inuyasha was nearby. Much to her disappointment, he wasn't. As the day passed by, Kagome helped Kaede make dinner and talked to Sango and Shippo until nighttime came. During their meal, Kagome wasn't as angry as she was before but she was still irritated of Inuyasha's behavior. After dinner, Kagome had an idea to cool off.

"Hey Kaede," she asked the elderly miko "Do you know if there's any Hot Springs nearby?"

"Ay child." She replied "There be one on the outskirts of the village".

"Oh good" she brightened up. Kagome fished a white towel from her bag "Sango, would you like to join me?"

"No thanks. I'll just rest here. And besides," she whispered with a smile "Someone has to keep an eye on the monk".

Kagome giggled and set out to the Hot Springs. On the way, her anger toward Inuyasha began to fade. "Maybe I was a little too hard on Inuyasha" she whispered "After all, it has been a really bad day to him." Kagome amused herself by picturing Yasha-chan sitting like a dog.

Kagome undressed and walked to the springs. Setting her towel on the bank, Kagome stepped into the shallow water, soaking her toes. "What a day it's been" she sighed "But I wonder where Inuyasha went..."

Suddenly, Kagome froze in shock at the sight of a nude Inuyasha standing waist deep in the water, staring at her in shock with wide golden eyes. Five seconds passed before Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs followed by an "Osuwari!". Inuyasha plunged head first unto the water, gurgling inaudible words. Meanwhile, Kagome took the few precious seconds to wrap the towel around her body, grab her clothes and run back to the village.

As soon as the spell subsided, Inuyasha rose up to the surface gasping for breath. "What are you trying to fuckin drown me?" Inuyasha tried to shout through heavy breathing. Inuyasha got to the bank, put on is kaori pants and went after Kagome.

Back at the village

"I heard a scream coming from the forest" said Miroku coming out of the hut "It sounded like Kagome"

"She just left to go to the hot springs," replied Sango "Do you think something happened to her?"

"We should go check and see if she's okay" suggested Miroku in a would-be innocent tone.

"You're staying right here" said Sango pulling his ear.

"Oww! Sango! Oww! Oww! That hurts!".

But then Kagome appeared in front of the hut, breathing heavily. She had her clothes in her arms and was wearing nothing but a white towel.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Sango. She shoved Miroku into the hut because he wouldn't stop staring at Kagome. "Why are you wearing nothing but a towel?"

"Well, what happened was that..."

"Hey guys" It was Inuyasha's turn to appear wearing nothing but his inner kaori pants and totally oblivious of Kagome. "Have you seen Kagome? I..."

Inuyasha suddenly became aware of an angry-looking Kagome and a shocked- looking Sango in front of him.

"I...uh..." Kami, could this get anymore awkward?

"What is with all these fuss?" started Kaede coming from the Hut's entrance. "Kagome! Why are ye wearing such little clothing?" Kaede then noticed a bare-chested Inuyasha. Her suspicions could be read just by looking at her face.

"This isn't what it looks like!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Then tell me what this is about and I'll try to clear up my suspicions, despite the fact that ye and Kagome just emitted from the forest cladded poorly".

"Inuyasha!" emitted Miroku's gleeful voice from inside the hut "You actually got to Kagome?! You dog!"

"Shut up Miroku!" snapped Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"I'll explain this" said Kagome "Just let me get dressed. I'm freezing!"

Everyone went into the hut and Kagome explained everything while dressing behind a mat held by Sango and Kaede. "So I screamed and ran back to the village" "

You forgot the part where you sat me and nearly fuckin drowned me" growled a fully-clothed Inuyasha.

"Well, if you hadn't been staring at me like that-"  
  
"Hey! You were the one who walked in on me!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were at the Springs? And besides, it's different when a girl sees a guy".

"Feh, I don't see what's the big deal." He said turning away "I've seen you naked before and I just saw myself naked. And Kagome," he snickered "Between both of our bodies', mine's is much more developed and built better to boot". Inuyasha cackled arrogantly not seeing the vein popping in Kagome's forehead.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Um...Inuyasha?" whispered Shippo.

"What is it? Huh?"

"OSUWARI!!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha slammed a foot into the wooden floor.

"YOU JERK!" Kagome screamed so loud that Inuyasha had to flatten his ears against his head. Kagome grabbed her yellow bad and stomped out of the hut into the night.

"Kagome, where are you going?" called Shippo.

When the spell faded, Inuyasha went after Kagome. "Kagome!" he called "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home!" she cried.

"Home?!" he snarled "You haven't even been here for a day! You not going-"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha slammed against the ground.

Before Kagome released the ledge of the well, she shouted "If you try to follow me back home, I swear to Kami I'll you-know-what you back to the Stone Age!" and released the ledge and jumped down into the darkness.

"Ugh," Inuyasha spat out blades of grass. "Just one question: What's the Stone Age?"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Miko Kagome: So how'd you guys like that chapter? I promise that I'll try to update more as long as you keep those reviews coming. 

Shippo:[hands her a packet] Here are the marshmallows.

Miroku: What are those for?

Miko Kagome: I promised Shippo that we'd roast marshmallows if we got any flames.

Inuyasha:Well, I hope you got a lot of flames Kagome!

Miko Kagome:-- no marshmallows for you.

Inuyasha:Hey!! I want some!!!

Sesshomaru:You better give me one too. I

nuyasha:For what? I thought you didn't eat human food.

Sesshomaru:Um....it's for Rin...

Inuyasha:[mutters]Like hell it is. M

iko Kagome: Well, what are you waiting for? Review! Do it! [Shakes fist Homer Simpson style]


	6. Authors note

Wow, I can't believe its been five years. I apologize for the five year hiatus. I kinda fell out of anime and video gaming once I entered college because I had so work to do. I recently got back into anime and realized how much I missed it. I'm actually going to Anime Central next week in Rosemont, Il. Well, I'm sure you all know that the Inuyasha saga finally ended. I was very sad but it was a bittersweet ending. I'm just mad that Rumiko Takahashi didn't even let them finally kiss. [Yet Sango pops out a few babies] As for this fic, I'm going to take a shot at continuing it. I am going to go back and edit it. Thanks for your time. –Miko Kagome


End file.
